Camouflage
by black-klepon
Summary: Meski kepercayaan umum berkata sebaliknya, Ichimaru tidak menganggap dirinya sebagai rubah - lebih sebagai ular. Tapi jika dia adalah ular, dan Aizen-taichou adalah rumput, mana yang lebih berbahaya? BVF2 September - Character Squiggle.


Title: Camouflage  
>Character: Ichimaru G.<br>Rating: T  
>Genre: Drama?<br>Warning(s): Makin ke belakang makin gajelas. Minor spoiler(s) sampe Aizen Downfall arc.

Summary: Meski kepercayaan umum berkata sebaliknya, Ichimaru tidak menganggap dirinya sebagai rubah - lebih sebagai ular. Tapi jika dia adalah ular, dan Aizen-taichou adalah rumput, mana yang lebih berbahaya? BVF2 September - Character Squiggle.

A/N: Mungkin ini cerita bakalan bikin bingung, apalagi agak sedikit gelap (imo), en banyak potongan-potongan dan kelihatan (emang, sih…) kurang nyambung. Tapi ini Gin; dan sejak kapan ada hal yang lurus tentang dia? *ditempeleng bakiak*

_(edit 20/9/11: benerin typo dan nambahin warning serta sedikit memperjelas beberapa bagian)_

* * *

><p><em>Bleach (c) Kubo Tite<em>

_All Rights Reserved_

_._

_._

_Camouflage_

_._

* * *

><p>Ketika Ichimaru kembali ke alam sadar pada pagi hari itu, hal pertama yang ia rasakan adalah... lapar. Dan sesuatu yang asing yang terasa seperti sedang mengerucutkan koordinasi arahnya ke satu titik. Dan di bawah atap-atap kayu tempat bermalamnya, Ichimaru terbaring, senyum biasanya tidak di wajahnya.<p>

Dia hanya menatap langit yang masih gelap dari celah-celah kayu, sambil berusaha agar tidak kembali tidur. Mungkin sebentar lagi dia harus bangun, karena perutnya sudah protes; dan lagipula, perasaan asing di indra-nya tidak hilang-hilang juga.

Sambil mendorong badannya, Ichimaru mengambil sebotol air yang hanya terisi setengah penuh, dan meneguknya habis dalam dua kali tegukan. Matanya yang tersembunyi mengamati keadaan sekitarnya; sepertinya tidak ada yang berubah dari malam tadi dia tinggal tidur. Saat itu juga dia menyadari bahwa makanannya habis.

Yah, berarti hari ini dia harus pergi mencari makanan... mungkin nanti dia dapat menemukan kesemek lagi untuk dibawa pulang…

Perasaannya berkata bahwa sesuatu akan mengacaukan kebiasaan hariannya, tapi Gin tidak peduli.

Apapun masih lebih baik daripada hidup mengais makanan di distrik ujung-ujung Rukongai ini.

* * *

><p>Bertahun-tahun menjadi abdi setia Aizen-taichou, Gin tahu - sudah sejak lama, malah - bahwa tidak akan mungkin mengikuti seseorang untuk waktu yang begitu panjang tanpa menerima pengaruh apa pun.<p>

Gin tahu itu, dia sadar akan konsekuensinya saat Shinsou menghujam tubuh salah seorang Shinigami Divisi 5 pada malam itu. Dan sampai sekarang, dia tidak pernah sekalipun berusaha untuk mencari tahu nama Shinigami yang dibunuhnya itu. Baginya dengan mengetahui nama mangsa yang jatuh karena Shinsou hanyalah akan memberatkannya dengan beban yang tidak perlu, dan dia tidak butuh itu.

Dan salah satu hal yang dia dapatkan, adalah untuk memakai berbagai macam cara untuk mencapai tujuannya.

Karena itulah, dengan banyaknya Shinigami yang merasa tidak nyaman berada di sekitarnya, dan desas-desus bahwa dirinya tidak seperti taichou-taichou yang lain - ada yang sampai membandingkan dirinya dengan Aizen-taichou, dan Gin ingin tertawa sambil mengacungkan Shinsou di depan pembicara tersebut.

_Kau masih belum tahu apa-apa, hm?__ Apa kau pernah melihat apa yang tersembunyi di balik kacamata itu; di balik bola mata berwarna coklat hangat dan senyuman yang _tampak _tulus dan perkataan yang bijak yang keluar dari mulutnya?_

- Gin tidak pernah mencoba meluruskan fakta bahwa dia tidak seluruhnya seperti itu, dan tetap melanjutkan kegiatan hari-harinya seperti biasa. Tanpa peduli apa kata Shinigami dari divisi-divisi lainnya. Biar dia dilihat sebagai taichou yang licik, yang tidak jujur, yang suka memainkan trik kepada orang lain yang menangkap perhatiannya; biarkan tak ada seorang pun yang dapat melihat dirinya yang asli. Karena bukan cuma Aizen-taichou yang punya agenda tersembunyi, bukan cuma dia yang bisa melakukan berbagai macam cara.

Karena seekor ular pun berganti kulit beberapa kali sepanjang hidupnya, hm?

Saat dia berjalan di samping Aizen-taichou, di awal mula dirinya diangkat sebagai Shinigami Divisi 5; dan naik, naik terus sampai ke posisi fukutaichou, Gin sadar betul pandangan-pandangan yang dilemparkan kepadanya.

Bagaimana seekor tikus Rukongai bisa masuk ke jajaran Gotei 13, dan sampai ke posisi fukutaichou, apalagi di bawah pimpinan Aizen-taichou yang disegani. Yang disenangi banyak orang.

Di balik senyumnya, Gin hanya terkikik. Banyak yang menganggapnya sebagai rubah, siap mengorbankan sekutunya saat bahaya menghadang - tapi dia lebih menyukai ular, Shinsou buktinya. Lagipula seekor rubah tidak memiliki pendirian yang tetap, tapi seekor ular, sekali meletakkan targetnya pada sesuatu, akan terus mengejarnya.

Dan apabila Ichimaru adalah ular yang berlindung di balik Aizen-taichou yang dihargai orang-orang, maka Aizen-taichou adalah rumput-rumput hijau yang indah di mata banyak orang yang menyimpan seekor ular yang tidak terlihat, _terkamuflase_; dan pada akhirnya mana yang lebih berbahaya: ularnya atau pelindungnya?

Ketika taichou Divisi 3 itu tidak bisa bergerak leluasa tanpa orang mewaspadai setiap tingkahnya, Aizen-taichou bisa menyebar tanpa ditakuti, sampai mereka sadar bahwa rumput tersebut bisa tumbuh liar... dan ketika mereka sadar, itu akan sudah terlambat.

Dan Gin, dengan senyum yang senantiasa menghasilkan banyak reaksi dari orang-orang yang berbeda, tetap tersenyum. Senyum yang berkebalikan dengan milik Aizen-taichou, namun dengan tujuan yang sama. Paling tidak Ichimaru tidak pernah bergantung kepada kebohongan dengan tetap tersenyum, karena orang-orang mengerti bahwa manusia sepertinya tidak bisa dipercayai begitu saja. Banyak alasan dan cara yang dapat dia sebutkan untuk menampilkan sisi luar dari dirinya, yang membuat orang menjauh sekaligus mendekat, yang membuatnya tidak dipercayai langsung tapi juga menarik perhatian, diinginkan maupun tidak.

Izuru, Hinamori-chan, Hitsugaya-han, Ran-chan… bahkan Aizen-taichou.

Aizen-taichou, permulaan dari segala masalah dan rentetan kejadian yang mengubah hidup Gin; memutar, mengikat dan menarik dan mengaitkannya kepada _dirinya_, hingga Gin tidak tahu mana yang atas, mana yang bawah; mana yang gelap dan terang dan mana yang benar dan salah. Hanya punya satu arah - yang tidak jelas itu utara, selatan, depan atau belakang; hanya ke arah Aizen-taichou dirinya berjalan.

Karena ada sesuatu yang harus ia ambil kembali dari taichou Divisi 5 tersebut, dan biar dia pergi ke neraka sekalipun, itu urusan belakangan. Dia dapat sabar untuk menunggu mangsanya, bahkan jika hal tersebut membutuhkan waktu seabad sekalipun. Untuk sekarang… sekarang biarkan dulu Aizen-taichou menyebarkan pengaruhnya, menarik orang dengan perkataan dan perbuatan dan sikapnya; dan selama itu, Gin dapat menggunakan waktu yang ada untuk menjelajah daerah tempatnya berlindung, tempatnya disembunyikan. Serahkan saja kepada Aizen-taichou untuk mengelabui orang-orang di sekitarnya agar jatuh tepat ke tempat yang diinginkannya… meski Gin sendiri belum tahu semua tentang bekas taichou-nya, paling tidak dia sudah mempunyai gambaran besarnya.

Orang-orang lain?

_Apa yang tidak mereka ketahui toh bukan masalah hingga waktunya, kan?_

* * *

><p>Ada saatnya, topeng senyuman yang sudah menjadi bagian dari dirinya, retak. Tapi Ichimaru tahu, kepada siapa saja dia boleh memperlihatkan apa yang tersembunyi di baliknya... dan apa mereka mengerti atau tidak, bukan menjadi urusannya.<p>

Aizen-taichou termasuk daftar yang dilarang melihat apa yang berada di balik topengnya. Khusus untuknya, di balik topengnya, Gin sudah mempersiapkan satu lagi. Sebut dia paranoid atau apa; meski banyak orang yang tidak mengerti apa maksudnya, Aizen-taichou adalah urusan lain yang masuk dalam kategori khusus.

Mengapa taichou muda yang memimpin Divisi 10 itu memutuskan untuk mengarahkan mata Hyourinmaru ke dirinya juga sudah direncanakan Aizen-taichou... _Selalu, Aizen-taichou._ Selalu untuknya Gin akan tunduk, biar dirinya ditempa menjadi peliharaan yang sempurna demi segala kepentingannya. Biar dia hidup dalam bayangan dunianya sendiri, dan Gin dapat menyiapkan apa yang dibutuhkannya jika waktunya datang.

_Ikorose, Shinsou._

Betapa dirinya ingin mengucapkan dua kata itu di depan muka Aizen, dan bagaimana dia ingin menyeringai bahagia saat ekspresi yang tidak pernah ada di wajah Aizen-taichou itu muncul.

Tapi sekarang...

Sekarang, Gin hanya akan menikmati kepuasan dengan melepaskan segel pertama Shinsou kepada Hyourinmaru. Kepada Hitsugaya-taichou, tensai generasi ini. Yang pada awalnya, Gin kira tidak akan jatuh dengan mudah kepada tangan Aizen-taichou.

Bahkan Hitsugaya-han sendiri pun, yang dianggap sebagai taichou jenius yang hanya muncul beberapa tahun sekali, tidak akan dapat mengerti jalan pikiran sesama taichou yang ini. Gin saja butuh waktu - yang sudah berhenti dihitungnya sejak lama - bagaimana Hitsugaya-han yang belum berapa lama diangkat menjadi taichou dapat berharap untuk menemukan tujuan utamanya di dalam pikirannya yang berbentuk labirin itu?

Lagipula, jika dia boleh mengutarakan pendapat pribadinya, Gin rasa bukan itu yang memotivasi taichou Divisi 10 itu untuk mengawasi Aizen-taichou, bukan karena dia tahu ada tujuan di balik semua sikapnya itu.

Jawabannya gampang: Hinamori-chan.

Entah karena pengalaman, atau kasihan, atau hal lainnya yang Gin malas untuk menjabarkan, dia tertarik untuk menonton keseharian Hinamori-chan di bawah pimpinan Aizen-taichou. _Oh, Tuhan…_ Gin tidak tahu harus tertawa pasrah atau apa. Seorang Shinigami yang tergolong masih muda, masih belum berpengalaman, dan yang terutama masih sangat _bersih... _Hanya Aizen-taichou yang dapat dengan begitu mudahnya menarik teman masa kecil Hitsugaya-han itu ke dalam jaring yang dipenuhi oleh kebohongan manis dan akal yang amat mulus… semulus pantulan Bulan di atas air kolam yang begitu tenang pada malam hari – Kyouka Suigetsu.

Dan lagi, serahkan urusan mengusik kepada Gin – sedikit-sedikit, sekali-sekali, dengan satu celupan jari yang tidak bermaksud jahat – atau iseng, kadang – pantulan Bulan itu terusik, menampilkan bentuknya yang asli… namun dengan cepat kembali seperti semula.

Dan hal itu, di atas semuanya, sering membingungkan dirinya. Apakah orang lain yang sudah begitu dalamnya terperangkap dalam jebakan yang telah disiapkan Aizen-taichou, atau memang dianya yang caranya salah, hingga tidak ada yang sadar akan apa yang sedang dilakukannya.

Tapi tentunya, jika Aizen-taichou bertanya dengan lembut apa yang sedang dilakukannya, apa maksudnya; Gin seperti biasa hanya tersenyum dan menjawab: _hanya iseng, Aizen-taichou. Biarkan aku ikut bermain sebentar juga, eh?_

Karena mereka berdua tahu bahwa jawaban yang lurus yang keluar dari mulut keduanya dapat berarti berlika-liku, dan bahkan buntu.

Ichimaru sendiri tidak tahu apakah Aizen-taichou dapat melihat melewati jawabannya – yang tidak sepenuhnya bohong. Mungkin ya, mungkin tidak. Tidak pernah ada tanah pijakan yang kuat dan keras saat berurusan dengannya. Terasa seperti meninju dalam gelap: kau tidak tahu akan kena apa tidak, dan kau juga tidak tahu apakah lawanmu mengetahui tindakanmu atau tidak. Yang pasti hanyalah rasa sakit yang datang ketika sesuatu kembali menghantammu dengan kekuatan berkali-kali lipat.

Bagaimanapun juga, ini adalah _Aizen-taichou_. Kepala Divisi 5 dari Gotei 13.

Jika ada sesuatu yang terjadi padanya, pastilah yang pertama dilihat adalah yang dari awal memang sudah mencurigakan.

Dan siapa lagi kalau bukan dirinya: Ichimaru Gin, taichou Divisi 3, yang pernah menjabat sebagai fukutaichou Divisi 5 juga dan dibawa ke Seireitei dari Rukongai oleh Aizen sendiri?

Dan di saat semua perhatian tertuju kepadanya; seekor ular yang diwaspadai oleh penghuni sekitarnya, Aizen-taichou bebas tanpa perhatian apa pun di belakang sana.

Jika saja nanti, ketika mereka sudah sadar…

Kadang Gin berpikir, di saat ada waktu luang di rumahnya di Seireitei, apakah tidak pernah terlintas di benak Shinigami yang lain; bahwa untuk mengeluarkan ular dari habitatnya maka usik dulu habitatnya: rumputnya?

Tapi selama dirinya belum mati, maka akan lebih baik jika jangan ada dulu yang mengusik rumput habitatnya… biarkan dia yang akan menemukan sendiri pusat – akar – dari rumput-rumput yang kian tumbuh itu, dan dia sendiri yang menghabisinya.

Ichimaru Gin, Shinigami pragmatis. Aizen-taichou mungkin sudah menyiapkan daftar yang harus dilakukan olehnya; tapi Gin, _Ichimaru_, belajar dari yang terbaik. Sudah mengalir dalam darahnya kepribadian seorang yang lihai dalam permainan.

Maka itu, Ichimaru punya peraturan dan cara bermainnya sendiri.

Cara paling praktis yang dapat dilakukannya untuk bermain sambil berjalan bersama Aizen-taichou... adalah dengan darah. Dengan Shinsou yang menanamkan ketakutan dalam mangsanya, dengan teror yang jelas terlihat di mata para korban - bersalah maupun tidak - yang kurang beruntung karena menjadi sasaran Shinsou.

_Korose, Kamishini no Yari._

Ichimaru dan Shinsou.

Dan di tengah malam itu, jauh dari Hitsugaya-han dan Ran-chan dan Hinamori-chan serta Izuru di lapangan Divisi 3, Gin tersenyum dalam keheningan.

Dia akan memastikan bahwa Bankai miliknya hidup sesuai namanya.

* * *

><p>Aizen Sousuke: penyuka barang yang berkelas dan mewah.<p>

Tapi bukan, Gin bukan tahu ini dari tahun-tahun yang dia habiskan berjalan di belakangnya.

Lihat saja drama kematiannya yang seakan menyedot seluruh perhatian Shinigami di Gotei 13. Cipratan merah di atas hitam, kemudian menodai haori putih dengan lambang Divisi 5, dan garis merah yang terlihat seperti membagi dua tembok utama bangunan tersebut.

Jika Gin yang diberikan pilihan, maka sudah jelas: malam hari, cepat dan tanpa suara dan efisien – dan kalau bisa dari jarak jauh-_bunuh_-kembali tanpa dia perlu melihat wajah mangsanya. Karena dalam kegelapan, ada suasana tertentu yang menambahkan sensasi sebagai pemburu yang mengejar mangsanya, yang meningkatkan rangsangan kepada kelima indranya dan memompa adrenalin lebih ke aliran darahnya.

Dan Ichimaru tahu saat itu, jika dia melepaskan kontrol dirinya dan merelakan insting primal dalam dirinya yang mengambil alih, penantian panjangnya akan berakhir tiba-tiba dan tanpa hasil.

_Nihil_.

Satu lagi faktanya: Gin mempunyai sifat posesif. Dan egois, terhadap barang-barang tertentu. Tidak peduli siapa yang mempunyainya.

Dan begitulah bahwa, waktu suatu hal itu menyangkut Ran-chan dan Aizen-taichou, pilihannya tidak usah diragukan lagi. Meski itu berarti dirinya akan terluka dan meninggal dalam prosesnya.

Apalah arti seorang manusia yang tidak mempunyai harga diri, yang tidak mempunyai tujuan, melainkan sebagai setitik debu yang hanya bisa berpasrah kepada angin dengan kekuatan yang lebih besar untuk membawanya?

Ichimaru punya kekuatan, dia punya _tujuan_, dan meski harga dirinya telah tercemar dan tercoreng sepanjang jalannya, dan dia yakin bahwa dia bukanlah setitik debu yang insignifikan.

Di hadapan Aizen, mungkin; tapi Gin tahu harus berlaku seperti apa di depan Aizen-taichou. Toh pada akhirnya, seekor peliharaan yang baik tidak menggigit pelindungnya… Biarkan Aizen beranggapan bahwa dia yang mempunyai Gin – itu hak dia. Dan Gin, serendah apapun dirinya telah menjadi selama bertahun-tahun, tidak suka mengambil hak berpikir orang lain.

Selama Gin sendiri tahu kepada siapa dirinya sebenarnya dipunyai, selama masih ada Ran-chan sebagai seberkas cahaya di tengah kekaburan Aizen-taichou yang menyelimuti dan merasuki kehidupannya.

Dan jika ditanya bagaimana caranya Gin tidak kehilangan panduan di tengah kabut yang tersebar rata dan juga tebal, jawabannya mudah. _Amat _mudah.

Selalu, dengan senyum di wajahnya – hanya kali ini, senyum itu lurus tanpa maksud tersembunyi. Memiliki arti yang sama dengan jawaban yang meluncur keluar dari mulutnya:

_Karena Aizen memiliki sesuatu yang diambil dari Rangiku._

Masih tersenyum; Gin, untuk kesekian kalinya mengucapkan maaf, namun baru kali ini yang dia ucapkan dengan tulus. Maaf sekaligus pembaharuan janjinya kepada Ran-chan. Dengan efek Aizen-taichou dan Tousen-san yang terangkat ke langit.

Dramatis? Biarkan.

Yang penting maksudnya jelas.

__Gomen na, Rangiku-chan_.  
><em>

* * *

><p>Orang bilang <em>cinta <em>itu buta.

Yang pasti, Gin bukan buta. Buta disebabkan oleh karena begitu banyak hal yang memisah-misahkan fokus seseorang, sehingga dia kehilangan arahnya dan terombang-ambing dalam kegelapan… itu definisi buta, menurut Gin sendiri.

Shinigami seperti Ichimaru Gin, yang sudah terlalu lama berjalan dalam daerah yang tidak jelas, bukan buta.

Dia hanya punya satu tujuan, satu arah dan satu jalan yang harus ditempuh: bagaimana dia bisa buta?

Lagipula, dia tidak bisa mengartikan hubungannya dengan Ran-chan sebagai cinta.

Cinta: berdiri di atas dasar janji, _murni_. Memori tidak akan lepas dengan begitu mudahnya, dan bagi dirinya yang sering pergi tiba-tiba, hanya akan menjadi sesuatu yang menahan dirinya ke belakang.

(Murni sendiri tidak ada dalam daftar sifat yang dapat mendeskripsikan dirinya; bagaimana bisa dia mencintai? …Atau mungkin bisa, tapi Gin tidak terlalu peduli.)

Karena itulah, dia tahu bahwa dirinya akan pergi tiba-tiba kali ini, meninggalkan Ran-chan sendirian lagi di belakang – tidak seperti sebelumnya, kali ini dirinya tidak akan bisa diikuti.

Seekor kucing yang secara tidak langsung dilindungi oleh seekor naga tidak akan bisa mengikuti ular yang habitatnya juga musnah: rumput tempat bernaungnya habis sudah, dan Ichimaru Gin akhirnya dapat pergi tanpa diikuti, dan tanpa beban.

Rangiku pantas mendapatkan yang lebih baik darinya; habis sudah keberadaan dirinya dengan tumbangnya Aizen-_taichou_.

Dia yakin akan hal itu setelah Kurosaki-kun menyeret Aizen yang sudah bergabung dengan Hougyoku jauh dari Karakura, jauh dari tempat dia terbaring.

Dan, setelah hal-hal yang dia lalui, setelah bertahun-tahun berjalan meraba dalam kegelapan - dari awal pertemuannya dengan Ran-chan, kemudian Aizen dan Gotei 13, membiarkan Hitsugaya-taichou melindungi Ran-chan dengan caranya sendiri –

- Gin sudah cukup puas. Sisi egois dan posesif dirinya akhirnya terpenuhi... karena, biar bagaimanapun juga, Gin dan Aizen sama-sama egois, dalam kelas yang berbeda.

Bagi Gin, dapat melihat Aizen jatuh di tangan orang lain sudah merupakan penutupan merangkap hadiah yang istimewa untuk terakhir kalinya...

_...Meski penyesalan karena dia tidak bisa mengambil apa yang diambil Aizen dari Ran-chan akan tetap menghantuinya._

_fin_

* * *

><p>AN: Gaje, dan ipon ngga nyalahin yang baca kalau malah pusing... tapi kalau berkenan (atau bahkan mau protes EyD, inkonsistensi bahasa-plot-POV, silakan), review? ^^


End file.
